Cosas sin importancia
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: —¿Y si la vida no tiene sentido?/—¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?/—Siempre me lo he preguntado.Mi gente tenía un montón de respuestas. Pero a mí nunca me convencieron ¿Y si nuestra existencia es sólo un capricho?/—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?/—Eso explicaría porque existen cosas tan horribles como las que destruyeron mi planeta/Sasuke suspiró, sería un largo camino.


**Cosas sin importancia.**

.

..

...

 _"Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto"_

 _"Este fic está participando en el reto: Poesía, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin"._

...

..

.

Un grito interrumpió la aburrida estadía de Sasuke en aquel pueblo olvidado en el borde del desierto.

La niña que gritó los vio acercarse desde el interior del desierto. Los miró curiosa hasta que el aspecto de los recién llegados la aterró.

Eran un grupo de unas treces personas, secas como el viento del desierto, con las ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre. Daban la sensación de ser espantapájaros arrastrados por el seco viento.

—Que las estrellas nos perdonen, pero no podíamos morir en el desierto, no podíamos ser devorados por el demonio blanco, así que devoramos nuestro futuro —murmuraba un hombre. Uno de los pocos que hablaba— Que las estrellas nos perdonen —repetía una y otra vez.

Estaban dementes.

—Creíamos que era un dios. Nuestro pueblo lo veneró por generaciones. Pero resultó ser un demonio. Un demonio blanco. —decía otro.

Algunos comenzaron a gritar desesperados en cuanto vieron el pueblo. Otros parecían agresivos pero su estado era tal que provocaban más lástima que miedo.

Sasuke se acercó como una sombra y los calmó con sus ojos.

Los habitantes del pueblo acogieron a los desgraciados con la misma amabilidad con que recibieron a Sasuke. Los acomodaron en la casa más grande del lugar, una frágil casucha de madera vieja, como las demás.

Sasuke se paseó entre ellos buscando en sus memorias. Buscando conocer su historia.

—Aka era muy travieso, un poco grosero, pero lleno de energía y encantador —decía una mujer en los huesos. Los dedos sangrantes de la mano derecha empampando las vendas. El brazo atado al pecho pues se mordía los dedos. Se los comía— Ayuki era muy tímida. No podía separarse de su peluche. Tenía una sonrisa adorable —Le faltaba el brazo izquierdo— Ayumu. Ayumu era mi Ayumu —los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas—. Una niña muy lista de ojos preciosos.

Sacar memorias de los locos es difícil. Su mente está llena de un torbellino de imágenes inconexas. Muchos son recuerdos que la persona a fabricado, muchos otros son memorias mezcladas con verdad y mentira. Sólo unas pocas son verdaderas, originales, y suelen ser los cimientos donde se sostiene la torre de locura.

Sin embargo distinguir cual es cual es casi imposible.

Por fortuna Sasuke contaba con una gran muestra de locos, parecían haber pasado por la misma experiencia traumática, así que talvez la fuente de la locura fuera la misma en todos ellos.

Después de sumergirse en la locura de aquel lamentable grupo, Sasuke pudo encontrar patrones, memorias comunes y pudo deducir la verdad. La terrible verdad que les permitió caminar por el desierto durante semanas y con apenas víveres. Era la misma verdad por la que aquella mujer había preferido comerse su brazo y la razón de que el grupo llegara sin aquellos niños que mencionaba.

Sasuke no considero apropiado mencionarlo. De hecho apenas le importó. Estaba más interesado en aquello que había empujado a ese penoso grupo a cometer semejante acto. En todos aparecía la misma imagen.

Una figura blanca de ojos blancos.

…

Las noches en el desierto son frías, pero el frio es preferible al abrasador calor del día. Además tenía que viajar de noche. Necesitaba ver una estrella en particular. Israfel. Así la llamaban los locos que había dejado atrás hace días.

Bajo esa estrella; oculto entre las montañas estaba su pueblo, que portaba el mismo nombre que la estrella bajo la que se cobijaba.

El camino ocurrió sin mayores incidentes. Mientras más se acercaba a las montañas, la arena era remplaza por piedra negra y estéril. Las noches se hicieron más frías. Sasuke hubiera empezado marchar durante el día sino fuera porque tenía que seguir aquella estrella dorada.

Por lo menos la vista era hipnótica. En aquel paisaje helado recortado por montañas; el cielo negro era claro como el cristal, las estrellas eran una manta liquida que envolvía la tierra. La luz de la luna era tan nítida que parecía irreal. Todo parecía una ilusión. Una mejor versión que exaltaba la belleza de una realidad que no era tan brillante.

Una de esas noches en que la luna parecía caer sobre la tierra, Sasuke se encontró con alguien. Aunque sería mejor decir que alguien se apareció frente a él como si hubieran pegado su foto en el fotograma siguiente de una película. Parpadeo y en el instante que volvió a abrir los ojos ya estaba ahí; a unos pasos de él.

Era una niña; vestía un pantalón y una túnica blancos. Ojos y piel blancos. Cabello largo y lacio. Blanco y brillante, como la luz de la luna que los iluminaba.

Sasuke activo sus ojos por instinto. Rinnegan y Sharingan.

—¡Eh!, variaciones del byakugan. Que interesante —Sonrió. Labios rojos como la sangre, dientes blancos como la leche.

—¿Como llegaste aquí? —preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí? —repitió la niña con voz picara— Siempre he estado aquí. Te he estado siguiendo durante semanas —dijo dando vueltas alrededor de Sasuke como una niña curiosa— Parece que te diriges a mi pueblo así que he decido aparecerme frente a ti. —De pronto comenzó a oler a Sasuke, este llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada— Puedo sentir la esencia de una de las hijas de Komu en ti ¡Qué sorpresa! Así que fue una de ellas la que invoco el Shinju hace unos meses.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Te refieres a Kaguya?

—Oh, así que fue Kaguya. Esa niña malcriada. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó con genuino interés.

—Sellada, en la luna de algún planeta perdido —Sasuke la observo atentamente para ver su reacción.

—Oh, una lástima —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero supongo que fue lo mejor. Siempre fue una arrogante. Dime ¿Fuiste tú él que la sello? —preguntó expectante.

Sasuke guardó silencio.

—¡Eh! Debes ser bastante fuerte —se llevó un dedo bajo los labios, meditando algo—. Aunque no tanto si no pudiste matarla. Supongo que debes ser más inteligente que fuerte. Eso también está bien, me gustan los chicos listos.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto Sasuke intrigado.

—¿Quién soy? —la niña miró el cielo estrellado, recordando tiempos olvidados— No soy alguien. Sólo soy… algo. —La niña volvió a mirar a Sasuke—. Aunque supongo que te refieres a mi nombre y a lo que hago —El viento sopló y despeino su cabello— Soy Ikumi. Otsutsuki Ikumi. Décimo tercera consejera del concilio.

—¿Eres una especie de líder?

—¡Eh!¡Que grosero eres! —Ikumi fingió molestia inflando una mejilla—. Se supone que ahora debes decirme tu nombre.

Sasuke la miró en silencio un largo rato. Ikumi volvió a acomodar su cabello y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo al fin al ver que la niña no se inmutaba.

—¡Mucho gusto Sasuke! —dijo la muchacha con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa—. Y contestando a tu pregunta. Sí, lo soy. Bueno, solía serlo. No puedes gobernar sobre un pueblo que ya no existe. Ahora sólo mato el tiempo. Me divierto haciendo tonterías.

—¿Cazar y comer personas es tu clase de diversión?

Ikumi soltó una tierna sonrisa, digna de la niña más inocente del planeta.

—Podrías decir —Ikumi miró a Sasuke como si fuera su compañero de juegos— ¿Te molesta?

Sasuke recordó a la mujer que se había comido su propio brazo. Podía entender el sentimiento de pérdida de aquellas personas, lo difícil de su decisión, el dolor que los llevo a la locura.

—No —respondió secamente.

Pero no podía sentir simpatía por ellos.

Había visto demasiada sangre a lo largo de su vida como para que le importara ver como se derramaban unas gotas más.

Él había tenido que enfrentar su dolor, luchando día a día contra él. Había vivido consumido por el, hasta el punto que se volvió una parte de su ser, hasta que pudo vivir con el.

Si acaso sentía algo por aquellas personas, era rabia.

Rabia porque fueron débiles. Sasuke siempre tuvo la opción de huir, de olvidar, de buscar la muerte, la locura. Sin embargo nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza semejante opción. Nunca huyo.

Y estas personas huyeron, huyeron hacia la locura para no enfrentar sus actos. Y si algo odiaba Sasuke, era la debilidad.

Si no pudieron enfrentar su destino al menos se hubieran cortado la garganta para salvar la poca dignidad que les quedaba. Si algo sentía Sasuke por aquellas personas era lastima, sentía el deseo de cortarles el cuello a aquellos miserables para ahórrales su sufrimiento, igual que se sacrifica a un caballo cuando se le han roto las patas.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no por piedad o algún sentido de humanidad. Si su decisión había sido la locura ¿Quién era él para cuestionarla? Si su decisión había sido vivir una vida despreciable, que vivieran con su decisión. Él no se iba a manchar las manos por nadie que se hubiera dejado caer en la mierda con tanta facilidad.

—Eh, que sorpresa —Ikumi puso las manos en la cadera he imito su idea de un héroe—. Creí que serias alguna especie de héroe que venía al rescate de las personas del pueblo que están bajo el yugo del malvado demonio blanco —dijo las últimas palabras con una fingida voz cavernosa.

—No soy nada de eso —Sasuke desenvaino su espada—. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo dejar que hagas lo que quieras.

Sin embargo aunque Sasuke no sentía aprecio por aquellas personas, ni por las del pueblo, ni por nadie… a decir verdad Sasuke despreciaba a la humanidad. Pero tiene dos personas a las que quiere de verdad y otro puñado que le caen bien. No es mucho pero a Sasuke incluso le sobra.

Y por desgracia esas personas son humanas y Sasuke sabe que se pondrían tristes si algo le llega a pasar al mundo donde viven; así que ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Hay que proteger a la tierra, a la humanidad, a los ninjas, y todas esas mierdas, de estos aliens blancos.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Ikumi con decepción—. Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a hacer, y ya piensas atacarme.

—Kaguya no ansiaba más que el poder para controlar. Por eso invocó al dios árbol, para esclavizarlos a todos bajo su genjutsu. Tú no pareces muy distinta de ella.

—¡No me compares con esa niña malcriada! —Más que enfadada Ikumi parecía hacer un berrinche— Yo soy mucho más madura.

—Acaso no tienes la intención de hacer crecer un nuevo Shinju.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Se hizo un silencio después de los energéticos gritos de Ikumi— Bueno sí, pero…

No pudo continuar hablando Sasuke se había trasladado al lado contrario en un instante y le había cortado la cabeza en el camino.

La cabeza rodó a los pies de Sasuke con un ruido seco.

Dio media vuelta, el cuerpo se quedó ahí de pie como si esperara que una nueva cabeza le cayera del cielo.

Entonces el brazo del cuerpo se movió. Rápido como un látigo, ondulo y se convirtió en un tentáculo blanco. Sasuke saltó hacia atrás pero el tentáculo no iba por él, se adhirió a la cabeza cercenada como si fuera chicle. La cabeza se volvió completamente blanca como si fuera de arcilla y fue engullida por el tentáculo. Como si una serpiente se estuviera comiendo una sandía, la cabeza se movió hasta llegar al cuerpo y emergió de este como un globo blanco alargado.

—¡Eres un bruto! —dijo con una voz deforme— ¡¿Por qué no me dejas terminar de hablar?! —la cabeza se agrandaba y se encogía como si fuera un corazón palpitando. Buscaba recuperar su forma como si al ser arrancada la hubiera olvidado.

—No necesito escuchar nada más.

—¡¿Entonces qué?!¡¿Piensas matarme?! ¡¿Sellarme igual que hiciste con Kaguya?! —su voz había vuelta a la normalidad al igual que su cabeza— Aun suponiendo que la hayas derrotado tú solo. No podrás hacer lo mismo con migo; soy diez veces más fuerte que ella y cien veces más antigua.

—Alardeas mucho pero no pareces muy fuerte —Sasuke la señalo con su espada—. Tardaste mucho en regenerar esa cabeza ¿Qué tal si te la vuelvo a cortar y la convierto en cenizas?

—Estoy segura que podrás hacerlo. Podrás reducir este cuerpo a polvo pero no servirá de nada. Es sólo un clon. Mi original está en el pueblo —Ikumi había recuperado su tono juguetón de niña traviesa— Haya entre las montañas. Bajo la estrella de Israfel —dijo señalando la dirección con su cabeza.

—Gracias por la información —dijo volviendo a ponerse en guardia, dispuesto a averiguar si la niña frente a él era de verdad un clon.

—Pero no te servirá de nada. No tengo intención de pelear contigo. De todas formas no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte no usare el poder del Shinju para esclavizar a la humanidad.

—¿Entonces para que lo quieres?

—Para incrementar mi poder, naturalmente.

Sasuke volvió a atacar pero esta vez Ikumi lo esperaba, esquivo la estocada de Sasuke con facilidad y su brazo se enrollo en el de él, su cuerpo se retorció como si fuera de plastilina y envolvió a Sasuke como si fuera una anaconda. Sasuke quedo inmovilizado con la cara de Ikumi frente a él y una cuchilla blanca, formada a partir de su cuerpo, acariciándole el cuello.

—Solo estas interesa en el poder, igual que Kaguya —dijo Sasuke completamente tranquilo.

—Al final eso es lo único que importa —Ikumi vio su reflejo en el morado y el rojo de los ojos de Sasuke—. Estoy segura que compartes mi opinión.

—El poder sin un propósito sólo crea tiranos.

—¿Y por qué piensas que yo no tengo uno? Al igual que tú yo tengo algo que proteger.

—Dudo que tus motivos sean tan nobles.

Ikumi sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Podrías sorprenderte? —Su cuerpo se fue desenroscando del de Sasuke moviéndose en espiral y desapareciendo en la tierra bajo sus pies como un fantasma que atraviesa las paredes.

—Si tienes curiosidad ven a verme. Aunque saber la verdad no te servirá de nada. Tampoco matarme. De hecho lo mejor que podrías hacer seria dar media vuelta y fingir que nada ha pasado. Te aseguro que no saldré de esta zona, así que mis juegos no molestaran a nadie que conozcas. Si te marchas no volverás a saber de mí en tu vida. Pero si aun así quieres venir. Eres bienvenido. —dijo sin que la sonrisa se le borrara del rostro. Sasuke comenzaba a detestar aquella sonrisa.

Tan rápido como había aparecido, Ikumi se desvaneció.

…

—Bienvenido amo Sasuke —le dijo una mujer morena de ojos color verde oliva—. Lo hemos estado esperando.

Sasuke no emitió palabra.

—Por favor sígame —la mujer abrigada con pieles blancas le dio la espalda y lo guio por un sendero entre los pinos nevados de la montaña.

Sasuke la siguió en silencio. Atrás quedó el desierto ahora sólo había nieve, pinos y más frio.

Al poco de caminar Sasuke pudo ver pequeñas casas de piedra blanca, totalmente austeras. Sin ventanas, ni adornos. Sólo una puerta rectangular de madera, pintada de blanco, adornaba sus fachadas.

Al adentrarse más hacia el pueblo Sasuke pudo ver a los aldeanos haciendo sus deberes cotidianos, traían agua, limpian las calles de nieve, cargaban leña, arreaban cabras, niños corriendo por la plaza, madres gritando, hombres riendo. Un pueblo bastante animado.

—Todo aquí parece bastante normal —dijo Sasuke— No es lo que me imagine cuando me encontré a tus compañeros allá en el desierto.

—Esos que mencionas ya no son mis hermanos —dijo su guía con voz fría como la nieve— Dudaron de la diosa en cuanto vieron su poder. Renegaron de sus enseñanzas. Recibieron lo que merecían. No hay compasión para los herejes.

Sasuke no dijo más. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerse una idea de lo que era este lugar.

Una secta.

Llegaron a unos escalones desgastados de piedra blanca y comenzaron a ascender hacia las montañas.

—Nuestro pueblo ha estado velando, durante generaciones, de las ruinas que se encuentran en estas montañas —dijo de pronto la acompañante de Sasuke— Nuestros escritos afirman que estas ruinas emergieron del vacío trayendo consigo un embrión. Profetizaron que un nuevo dios nacería. Y cuando las profecías se cumplieron muchos dudaron. Se asustaron de lo que vieron. Su reacción fue comprensible. Más no así sus acciones. Llamaron a su dios demonio y renegaron de él. Tal parece que esperaban otra cosa. Pero yo pregunte ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un dios y un demonio? La única diferencia son las intenciones. ¿Y quiénes somos nosotros, simples mortales, para cuestionar las motivaciones de un dios? Dios está más allá de nuestro entendimiento. No puede comprenderse. Cualquiera que crea saber la naturaleza de dios, no es más que un idiota arrogante. Sólo dios puede comprenderse a sí mismo. Nosotros sólo estamos para servir pues es lo único de lo que somos capaces.

Después de una curva Sasuke pudo ver las ruinas. Al igual que las casas, su arquitectura era pragmática. Pero era enorme. Bastas columnas rectangulares se apilaban y amontonaban unas sobre otras como un fractal. Columnas emergían de las columnas repitiendo un patrón regular e infinito.

Construida para perdurar parecía estar ahí desde el inicio de los tiempos, parecía inhalar y exhalar lentamente con el vaivén del viento como si tuviera viva. No eran unas ruinas, era una fortaleza y se alzaba dispuesta a aplastar a cualquiera que se acercara.

Sin ventanas, ni adornos. Pulcritud absoluta, una austeridad casi antinatural. Solo una puerta negra se levantaba al final de las escaleras. Una boca de vacío absoluto dispuesta a tragarse a cualquiera que entrara.

Su guía entró primero. Sasuke se detuvo después de que ella entró. Aquella negrura en la entrada, que había visto de lejos, era en realidad la puerta. De cerca parecía una pared brillante de mármol negro, pero su guía se había sumergido en ella como si la superficie fuera de agua.

Sasuke miro aquello con suspicacia. Entonces la piedra hizo ondas como si hubiera arrojado una roca en un lago. La mano de su guía salió de allí y le hizo señas para que entrara. Sasuke dudo un momento, sopesando las posibilidades pero al final entró.

Fue una sensación extraña como si hubiera atravesado una cortina de agua fría.

Entro a una amplia habitación de paredes blancas. Una luz intensa y natural iluminaba el lugar como si la luz del sol estuviera sobre sus cabezas. La luz brotada de todos la dos y ninguno como si las paredes sudaran luz.

Allí estaba Ikumi, saltando con un niño y una niña sobre una amorfa masa blanca. La masa se deformaba bajo el peso de los tres niños y después los expulsaba hacia arriba como si fuera un trampolín.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Sasuke! —dijo Ikumi brincando con los otros dos niños. Vestían piyamas blancos. El tono moreno de los niños resaltaba en aquel lugar blanco donde Ikumi parecía perderse.

—¿Quieres saltar con nosotros? —preguntó Ikumi sonriente.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Sasuke sin poder contenerse. El contraste entre la ominosa fortaleza y el inocente juego de niños era ridícula. Toda esta situación era absurda. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que le hacían perder el tiempo, que sólo jugaban con él.

—Saltando ¿No es obvio?

—¡Saltando! —repitieron los dos niños a coro. Eran mellizos.

Sasuke mantuvo su habitual cara de póker, intentando que no le afectara.

—¡Dios! ¿Siempre eres tan aburrido? —preguntó Ikumi. Dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo como una medallista de gimnasia—. Bien niños, se acabaron los juegos por hoy. Akku llévalos a comer por favor —dijo sonriente. La mujer que había acompañado a Sasuke les hizo una señal a los niños. Estos obedecieron inmediatamente. Sin rechistar, sin berrinches, sin una palabra; se pusieron sus sandalias, bajaron de la bizarra cama, atravesaron la puerta con Akku y desaparecieron.

—¿Te diviertes?

—Sí, un poco —dijo satisfecha—. Tú también deberías hacerlo.

—No me agrada tu idea de diversión.

—¿Oh? ¿Todavía hablas de los aldeanos del desierto? Deberías olvidarte de ellos. En cierta forma lo que les paso fue inevitable. Es lo que siempre pasa cuando el poder cambia de manos —dijo Ikumi sentándose en su cama ameboide—. Cuando desperté de mi criogenesis y resulte ser algo que no esperaban. Una facción surgió e intento tomar el control del pueblo diciendo que yo era un dios falso, un demonio blanco. Mataron al antiguo sacerdote y luego intentaron matarme a mí. Intentaron matarme con veneno ¿Te imaginas? —Ikumi rio divertida al recordarlo—. Obviamente no funcionó. Les ofrecí piedad. Todo aquel que se arrepintiera obtendría el perdón. Algunos pidieron perdón pero otros no pudieron tragarse su orgullo así que los exilie. Y eso fue todo. Ahora mando yo —hablaba con total naturalidad como si estuviera contando como le fue en la escuela—. Fueron unos idiotas en mi opinión. Incluso viendo de lo que era capaz siguieron empecinados en desafiarme.

—Pudiste dejarlos ir.

—Supongo. Pero es un habito que me enseñaron desde niña. Aplastar por completo a tus enemigos.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Estaba más o menos de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

—Tal vez no les agradó el hecho de que comieras personas.

—Tal vez —Ikumi jugaba con su cabello—. Pero eso es lo que soy. Es como si a ti te pidieran sonreír más. Simplemente no está en tu naturaleza.

—Siempre hay opción.

—Puede ser. Pero cuando desperté no es que estuviera muy consiente. Es algo que haces por instinto como alejar la mano del fuego. Yo solo percibía apetitosas bolas de chakra a mí alrededor así que simplemente estire la mano y las tome.

—¿Esa es tu excusa?

—¿Excusa? —Ikumi negó con la cabeza divertida—. Creo que te confundes Sasuke. No intento justificarme. No creo que lo hice haya estado mal ni bien. Sólo intento que haiga una comprensión mutua.

—Parece que tú eres la que te confundes. Mi única intención es cortarte la cabeza. No tengo la mínima intención de comprenderte.

—¡Eh! —dijo Ikumi alargando la silaba— La que quiere que nos entendamos soy yo. Como ya te dije no tengo intención alguna de pelear contigo. No tendría sentido. Sólo desperdiciaría poder inútilmente y tú acabarías muerto. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por un grupo de humanos sin valor y que no te importan lo más mínimo?

—Cierto. No me importan en lo más mínimo. Pero eso no quita que tu muerte no tenga sentido para mí.

—Así que estas decidido a matarme —Ikumi suspiró— ¿Puedo saber al menos la razón?

—Has venido por el poder del Shinju ¿No es así? No necesito otra razón.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso? —Ikumi lo señaló, culpabilizándolo—. Intente explicártelo la última vez que nos vimos pero ya no quisiste escucharme. Sí, vengo por el poder del Shinju, pero; ya no es necesario invocar al árbol para hacerse con su fruto. Su poder no desapareció, parece que simplemente está disperso. —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por que vaya a despertar el árbol, no es necesario. Sólo tengo que ir y juntar los trozos.

—Me temo que tampoco puedo permitir eso —Sasuke desenvaino su espada.

—¡¿Eh?! —Ikumi exclamó como si le hubieran quitado su peluche favorito— ¿Ahora cuál es el problema? Ya te dije que no pienso invocar el árbol.

—Aunque me gustaría que los Bijus desaparecieran, no puedo permitirlo porque por desgracia uno de esos trozos que mencionas está en posesión de alguien que conozco y si se lo quitas el muy idiota se morirá. Así que me temo que tendré que detenerte.

—Bueno, si ese es el problema puedo esperar —dijo Ikumi como si no fuera gran cosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que puedo esperar a que muera —dijo Ikumi encogiéndose de hombros—. De causas naturales obviamente. No es como si los humanos vivieran mucho de todas formas ¿Cuánto puede llegar a vivir tu amigo? ¿Ochenta años? ¿Cien? No es como si tuviera mucha prisa. De ser necesario podría esperar otros mil años. Tiempo es lo único que me sobra después de todo.

Sasuke no sabía cómo responder ante aquella declaración. Estaría hablando en serio o sólo intentaba engañarlo.

—¿Acaso no me crees? Si quieres puedes vigilarme todo el tiempo que quieras. Me vendrá bien la compañía. Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que te hagas viejo o si quieres puedo compartir el fruto contigo, así podrías vivir más tiempo, venir conmigo y recorrer el universo juntos. Sera súper divertido.

—¿Qué pretendes? —dijo Sasuke que se estaba quedando sin paciencia.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Ikumi extrañada, luego sonrió— No pretendo nada Sasuke. De verdad. Todo lo que te dije es verdad. No hay segundas intenciones, ni planes intrincadamente maquiavélicos. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que no ya no eran necesarios. Sí quiero algo lo tomo directamente. Es la libertad que da el poder.

—¿Es por eso que te alimentas de los frutos del árbol dios? ¿Para mantener tú poder?

—En parte, sí. Pero también te dije que tenía motivos puros y nobles ¿No es así? Después de todo porque crees que mi gente abandono su planeta de orige…

—No me interesa —dijo Sasuke envainando su espada.

—¿Eh?

—No me importan tus razones. Sí dices que no harás nada que me afecte a mí o a mis amigos, entonces bien eso es lo único que me interesa. Pero si alguna vez me entero de que algún Biju desaparece misteriosamente, volveré por ti y no charlaremos tan amenamente.

—¡Pero si yo he sido la única que he hablado! ¡No puedes llamar a eso una charla! ¡Es más bien una entrevista¡ —Sasuke se dio media vuelta no tenía la mínima intención de seguir en aquel lugar— No te puedes ir así como así. Es anticlimático y abrupto. Aún falta que cuente la parte más importante. Ahora es cuando se pone interesante.

—Sí, bueno, estoy harto de esta mierda. Al parecer eres una diosa inmortal porque habría de importarte que un simple mortal como yo te escuche y comprenda.

Ikumi se quedó en silencio ante esas palabras. Sasuke tenía razón ¿Por qué le importaba? Se puso a reír. Rio como no reía hace mucho tiempo.

Realmente no le importaba. Su único interés era no desperdiciar energía en Sasuke y parecía haber cumplido su objetivo.

Además hace mucho que se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena. Cualquiera consideraría que salvar la vida en la galaxia es algo que vale la pena. Pero Ikumi se preguntaba desde hace mucho tiempo si no estaría siendo pretensiosa. Aquello ocurrirá dentro demasiado tiempo. Tanto tiempo que a veces pensaba que nunca ocurriría.

Tal vez debería ser como Sasuke y solo preocuparse por cosas que realmente le importen.

En aquel momento lo único que le importaba era ella misma, pero sería interesante buscar algo más. Divertirse durante lo que le quedara de vida. Que aun sin consumir el fruto, sería una vida bastante larga. Después de todo de que le servía tener tanto poder si no podía divertirse con el.

Tal vez podría seguir a cierto joven que acababa de conocer. Seguramente no le agradaría nada la idea, pero esa es una de las ventajas del poder, poder tomar lo que quieras, cuando quieras.


End file.
